You Are Mine
by Kanashana
Summary: Minato is alive. Naruto loves him. Minato is hokage. Sasuke is back in the village. Sakura still loves him. Minato loves Naruto. Naruto loves Minato. So why are there so many problems. Summery May Change if it becomes a story. Kyuu is in Naru
1. No I Love You!

**I don't own Naruto and i will make this a continued story only if i get 20 reviews. or else it stays a one shot!**

* * *

"I'm home…" the sun was starting to set. It was getting pretty late. Sasuke is back in the village. When he came back he was all beat up and bruised. I was so worried until I realized that he is none of my concern now that he is in the village. Sigh. I mean yeah I worry but he has Sakura. He came in yesterday and is in the hospital under high security servalence. Sakura of course is probably over there just to fawn over him when he comes to.

"How did your mission go today Naru?" I sigh and take my sandals off at the door.

"Not good dad…" Today's mission was hell. Not only do I give off some kind of a pheromone but my butt feels abused by all the touching it received. It was supposed to be a simple security mission. Escort the trading units to a different area then comeback. You know a checkup. Just to make sure everything was ok.

A tall man with eyes like the sky itself and as vast as the oceans approaches me.

"No matter how hot you are dad you can't make this day any better…" My dad…a living Adonis, with hair like gold and a light tan, I; his carbon copy have sick confession to make. I love my dad. Not in the Father son way but in the I want you to tell me you love me way. I want to spend the rest of my days with you way. In the I want you to make the sweetest of love to me way.

"Hot?" he chuckles "What's wrong Naru? Are you feeling ok?" he smiles at me and my eyes bug out at the words he said.

_**Oh sheet! I said that out loud! Nooooo!!!!!**_

He catches this slip in my facial expression and walks over to me and I back away a bit. He frowns at me uh oh! I realize what I'm doing bit my lip and make a mad dash for my room.

I stumble a bit.

_**What is up with me today!?**_

We live in a three story home and sleep on the second floor. So I have to get up a flight of stairs and fast.

I can normally control myself…this is ridiculous though. It's like I can't keep my hormones in check today! Just as I'm about to reach my door my father is in front of me. Damn it I hate it when he does that!

"W-what!? What do you want! And stop doing that it's so annoying! And please move dad I would like to get-"

**SLAM**

"Ah! Ow dad! That really wasn't necessary now was it?" He glares at me. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them above my head, and his other hand pushed me into the wall.

"What has gotten into you lately Naru?" He looks into my eyes almost pleadingly. "We don't talk much anymore, you treat me like the plague, you're always too busy for me, you're always falling, or stumbling around me, I hope you're not like this on missions because I could very well lose my baby." You forgot to mention slipping with my words around you…I still can believe I said hot out loud.

"Yeah your baby…well I'm not a baby anymore and I'm 17 so I can leave if I want to!" I snap

_**Maybe it's time for me to leave… this is getting harder and harder to control…I'll just…lie! That's it tell a big fat lie! And a good one. **_

"You know what," at some point I looked down so when I pick my head up to say this he looks almost scared. "I can't stand this anymore I'm just gonna leave s-so get off me da" I'm pulls me away from the wall with one hand still wrapped tightly around my wrists then pushes me back into the wall with the other hand…hard.

"Aah!" fuck! Stop manhandling me! I hate that! He's taller than me by a foot and looks down at me with angry blues.

"I can't be around you anymore Minato!" he stiffens

"Don't call me that Naruto and what do you mean?" he glares at me

"I mean exactly what I said!" I wince because he didn't like that answer and grips my wrists harder with a bruising grip.

"Sigh… I mean that, Minato… I don't love you like a son and I don't want to be your baby under those terms… I just…" oh sheet! I'm crying. Where has my pride gone under this damn man's gaze! I look away and glare at the air.

"I don't under…" he sounds desperate.

"How do you not fucking understand!" I shake my head. I'm still pinned to the wall.

_**Ok…think Naruto….emergency pack is in my closet if I can just make a dash from here to there I will be good…alright lets do this thing…desperate times call for desperate measures….**_

"I…" I charge my hand above my head with chakra and I know he is too busy staring me down to notice the small flux.

"Love…you…" I look into his eyes….and almost cry more….there emotionless….

I quickly twist my hand free of his grip and stab my palm of chakra into his stomach. He grunts and loosens his grip on me for a fleeting moment and I take it. I dash to my room. When I smack the door because I didn't open it I fumble with the handle.

"Damn it of all the times to not work! Turn you stupid handle!" How the fuck do you forget how to turn a doorknob?! Oh I know! When you're running like a little bitch from your dad because you just made a love confession you dumb fuck! "RAH!!!Turn fucker turn!" I finally turn it, yank open my door, then yank open my closet door, grab my nin pack, spin around ready to dive out the window and ………."Where do you think you're going…" there "Did I say you could go anywhere Naruto?" he is "I'm asking you a question…and I demand an answer." Glaring at me…blocking my escape route…

"No…no…" I feel panic and pain in my body and heart rising, and I'm already crying, and I almost made it, and my stomach is twisting and I… I…I'm…

**_How the fuck did it turn this way!? How did it turn this way this fast!?_**

Desperation takes over and I just...I just, I just got to get out! I gather chakra in my feet with a resolution in mind. I'm gonna bolt for it.

I take a step back and try to compose myself and he does the same except it's a step forward. I take another he takes another, and I do it 3 more times then…I bust forward with speed I forgot I possessed and tucked preparing for the impact of glass on my body….

But it never came. Instead an iron bar, which actually happened to be my dad's arm is in its place. He launches me backwards and I can feel that I have left a dent in the wall, but I'm in adrenalin rush mode. I'm in flight or fight mode. I don't feel it and I bolt back up feeling like a wild animal that is trapped and I pull out my kunai.

He's so unnerving! He's not even fucking saying anything there's no emotion on his fucking face! I close my eyes tightly and in a last ditch effort in my emotional state…plunge the kunai in my chest. I can feel the blood soaking the front of my shirt, and the sharp pain deep in my chest. I turn it and twist it until I can't any long and then fall forward shoving it even deeper into my chest…

Or at least that's what would have happened if it would have made it. Instead its fate was to be smacked out of my hands and discarded somewhere on the floor. I feel hysterical. I turn around reach for the handle only for it to be denied to me.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!?" strong arms that are not my own wrap around my torso and I throw and fit and struggle, but the arms never loosen. "GAWD! YOU WON'T LET ME GO AWAY, YOU WON'T LET ME KILL MYSELF!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! FUCK! PLEASE DADDY...WHAT D-DO Y-YOU WANT! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOO!" hot breath is on my ear. And I continue flail even harder. I bawl my eyes out. What's he going to do I don't understand!

I can feel the tears raining from my eyes as I kick and scream desperatly trying to get loose.

I don't want to stay here! Even if he understands and wants me to stay here…he can't return my love so I don't want to stay here. I don't want to stay here! Not with out...not with out his love...

"Naruto, have you let me talk?" I don't freeze I just tug harder. I can't let him get to me. There is no working through this. I will not be going to any therapy. I struggle. That's all and it feels like an eternity. My strenght is dwindling, and the worst part is...the grip just seems to get stronger.

"Naruto, what are you afraid of?" his voice is getting deeper and I whine.

**_He doesn't even _know_ what his voice _does_ to me..._**

I don't want to get turned on, fuck what is wrong with me! I don't want to get turned, not like this, not in such in such a position that is already a delicate situation. He chuckles deeply and it sends shivers down my spine in raw pleasure. "Are you afraid of what you might _feel_ if you calm down?" I freeze. The double innuendo in that word hits me and I can _feel_ it. My daddy has a… hard on and it is pressed right between my cheeks.

I look back into his face and can see him smirking like there is no tomorrow. And I gap and _moan_ when he _grinds _that bulge of his on me in a _very_ sensual way.

"Yeess!" he hisses in my ear.

"This is just how I've wanted it for a _while_…except the part of you trying to escape and then trying to kill yourself as a last ditch effort thinking _I_ was going to reject you." He bit my ear in I guess what was supposed to be a reprimanding action. And a _while?! _Why didn't he do anything then!?

"For those little stunts you will be _punished_" he growls in my ear and shivers of sheer delight run down my spine. "You do know what you've gotten yourself into right? Na-Ru-To? And you do know that we will be doing something in a matter of I don't know seconds…" The air is knocked out of me as we are flashed into his room.

I am literally thrown on the bed. I bounce a few times and use the comfotor to wipe off my messy face, then roll over useing my elbows to prop myself up. I am met with the divious smiling face of my father who is now _crawling_, oh sweet Jesus yes he is _crawling_ to me. I reach my hand up when something slids down my my gawd is that...drool?! (**A/N** hehehe yes yes it is)

**_It's amazing how chipper ones mood becomes when their father starts to crawl shirtless to a horny son...Random thought just accured...where is Kyuu and why is he not mocking me... _**(**A/N** yes Kyuubi is still sealed in Naruto the 3rd sacrificed himself insted)

All thought process goes out the window as soon as he reaches m. He invades my personal space bubble and his lips hover centimeters in front of mine. I think I'm going cross eyed trying to look at him but holy mother of flinstones I really don't care right now. I'm so full of desire for him that I lean in to start the kiss first, only to follow him as he pulls back. I try again and he does the same thing! Still keeping that damn centimeters distance from my lips. "Hmmm shall I make this is your punishment. What if I don't want a kiss?"

I start to whine. I keep trying and he keeps pulling away.

"Oh don't worry baby…I just have to make sure you want it." I try again and he just ugh! I missed the baby pet name because I am so destracted with lips that won't stay still and let me..."Let me hear you say it…"

Say what? I scowl at him and try again. Oh how I just want those lips! He pulls away. Those slender pink lips..."Ah ah ah" he says will shaking his head lightly. "You haven't said it." I growl and grab the sides of his face in a gentle grip, and he lets me.

"I want it…_ daddy_" his eyebrows shoot up at the way I say it and I dive in for what I want, and he gives it to me.

Large hands that I adore, that are killing machines, thread through my hair in the most loving way ever… then I remember something. A random and total mood killer hits me.

**_He's always touched me like this...not the grinding portion but..._**

All the times he has touched my hair and set me on fire he's done it just like this…so he wasn't lying…hmmm.

In my musing, I guess he noticed and he growls at me. "am I" he nips at my bottom lip "not *nip* interesting enough," he sucks on my lower lip in a way that has me moaning like a… I will not say it. "to the point that *nip* you go off into *kiss* lala land?"

"Mmm*kiss* no it's just *suck*" he moans at that one "I was *pant* remembering all the times *kiss* you've touched my *nip* hair like you are now, and it *hiss* makes me believe you, mmm more."

He smirks, "about the fact *kiss*of how long I *chuckle* have wanted you?" I can feel it against my lips. That smile, that genuine smile that sends my heart on a marathon. I nod my head.

"Mmmm well do I have your attention now?"

_**Duh…**_

He smirks at me one last time then smashes his lips against mine into a much more heated kiss. "If these *kiss* are how our conversations *nip* are going to oohhh be *suck* every time..." he draws back some and looks me in the eyes adoringly. "I want you to talk to me all the time." I look at him and snort.

"So you don't want to talk to me unless I'm devouring your mouth? Fine then." I say playfully and move to leave the bed. I'm satisfied for how things have turned out for now. But is daddy? I grin while my back is turned.

"Oh helll no! Get your ass back over here!" I giggle. Yes I said giggle when the strong thick arms of my father wrap around me and yank me into the chest of the man I love so much. I can't even describe the happines in my heart for being able to have this moment.

I lean my head back on his shoulder and stare into his eyes. He smiles a soft smile at me and I return it. He turns his head to the side and I copy in the opposite direction. What I assume is a moist organ called the tongue, licks my bottom lip. I of course I grant it and it just dives in.

It licks every tooth and explores my mouth and I moan appriciatively around it. It feels like he is trying to shove it down my throat. Ah he's tounge fucking my mouth. He draws backward and a trail of saliva connects our mouths.

"Take your shirt off or I'll do it for you." He commands facial expression never changing. I actually had to keep myself from laughing. He drives towards my neck and becomes my own personal Vampire. Now I giggle.

"Mmm yeah? And if I decline?" my shirt was….gone. "Hey! Yo-mmph!" he took a kunai to my shirt!

"Then I remove it myself." He says chuckling as he brakes the kiss….I hate chuckles there evil sinister and evil! "Hey you have to take your shirt off too!" He grins and I notice something. Well I'll be damned he doesn't even have it on. Wait...HE DOESN'T HAVE IT ON! I think blood fell from my nose at some point but I don't know when he took his shirt off. Ohh but I bet it must have been between the time when his hands were roaming my body, touching, exploring, memorizing, and what almost felt like adoring. He pushes me on my back lightly and slowly slides downward. I have my head thrown back so far I think I'm going to break my neck. His mouth just keeps going lower and lower and once again a random and disheartening thought just happens to hit me now…now of all the fucking times!

_**This is nothing but lust Naruto. You are his son! You love your daddy don't you? Then you won't cause him pain and ridicule and you will leave the village in the morning...he is Hokage. In the morning you pack up and get out…You've twisted your daddy. Don't courupt him. Do the right thing...**_

I will. I will do the right thing for the sake of this man in front of me. With this solution in mind…I'm going to milk everything I can from this little one night stand with daddy.

"Enough of this foreplay Minato, fing suck me or fuck me and-" he glares at me. "I don't mind sucking you but I'm not fucking you. I'm loving you. And you can only call me that in bed or on a special occasion." I try to hold back a smile. He's trying to be in father mode while talking about sexual acts he want to do with me. I love this man. "Don't make a habit out of it." While saying this, his hand wrapped around my member.

It suprises the hell out of me!

I choke on air and I arch into the touch. "You oh uh AH you when did you get your hands in my pants!" better question would be where did my pants go…

Soft kisses leave burning trails up and down my thighs. Unrelenting torture in one area. I whine "S-stop being a-a t-tease and d-do what y-you mmm know what I WAAAAAnnnnt"he knows what I want! He grips at the base then uses a finger to ghost at the vein under my cock. "Ohh come on! Ahh ah" his tounge fliks out to touch my balls. He knows what I want! I want his mouth on my-

"OH YESS!" That! I wanted his mouth on my cock! Large hands hold down my waist so I don't choke him I guess but… mmmm fuck yes that feels good. His hot, wet mouth engulfing my dick...is heaven on earth. I prop myself back on my elbows and thread a hand into his beautiful hair. I wanna see every face he makes! He hollows out his cheeks and gives a praticularly hard suck. I throw my head back again. Then he does the unthinkable. At least to me because I've never had a blow job before. He hums and _swallows_ around my penis.

"Oh daddy! The things you do with that _mouth_!" his head starts to bob up and down. I hiss out in pleasure when he nibbles at the vein on the underside side of my cock and then varies with flat presses of his full tongue lapping at it. Hums and swallows almost push me off the enge. So close! "oh yes, mmm, oh, _daadddyyy_, I'm oh fuck I'm...I'm cumm…" then it's gone. The heat, the nibbles, the tongue, those fabulous vibrations, the mouth itself gone.

"Fuck nooo! No come back!" He chuckles! How dare he chuckle! Didn't I express how I felt about chuckles?!

"Oh we can't let you do that now can we the fun is just beginning baby, it's going to be a very long night for you Naruto. Years of sexual frustration due to *kiss* my son are about to be fulfilled by *kiss* said person. Oh Naruto. I'm going to make you beg for me," his voice drops and octave and becomes sultry and husky. "_scream _for me, crave me, and tell me how much you want me, how much you need me. And Just so you know," he licks my ear inside and out and I whimper. "You'll never get away from me. I'm going to break you. You will need me. You will be broken without me." Oh how I wish this wasn't the heat of the moment thing for you dad! How I wish you meant every word you are say to me. I can pretend at least.

He reaches over to his night stand and his body heat leaves me for a minute and I realize just how cold I am without him.

**_It's far to late for that Dad...you've already broken me..._**

He moves in between my legs once again after cursing the drawer since it didn't open fast enough for him, and I look into those brilliant eyes that look like the oceans and the skies themselves.

He was about to do something with his fingers but stops when our eyes met and leans up to kiss me. Nice and slow. No rush. No tounge just lips transfering feelings from one heart to another. I meet him half way. I want no need this so bad. The 4th Hokage can't have a faggot, incestuous son. I'm going to make this memorable.

"Talk is cheap _Minato_" he growls at me. " then let's just move along then shall we." A finger goes straight in my entrance. Lubed and everything. It stings like and uncomfortable painfulish sting. It's wiggling around inside of me and the texture difference I can feel is just so "SSsssss!" my now starting to turn limp member is pumped again to help take my mind off the pain. A second finger was added. Yes that one did hurt! Not a little damn sting either.

"When exactly is this supposed to feel good?" he chuckles. Damn that insesive chuckling! Just give it a sec is his reply. Mulitiple shoves at diffrent angles throw me through a loop as if searching for somthing. "Uhhh! OH! There!" something inside of me was touched and it made me see the prettiest stars in the world. I start to rock back on the fingers, until another one is shoved in. "Oh that does not feel good!"

"Shhh shhh it's ok Naru. Daddys going to make you feel all better."

After a couple of minutes of rocking and me fucking myself on fat, yes fucking fat fingers of my father, I groan in disappointment when he pulls his fingers away. He reaches for the bottle of lube and I snatch it from him. I pour some on my hand and grab his cock and pump.

"SSSSSsssss mmmmmmmm Narutoooo! That's it baby oh just like that…" What he needed some stimulation too. But what he doesn't know is I am stalling because something that _big_ isn't going inside of me. It's just not fucking possible.

He knocks my hand away and pushes me back down on my back again. I nod at him when he stares at me for a while. Aw how nice he want to know if he can shove his cock up my rectum...he didn't ask when he shoved his fingers. Still a nice gesture anyways. He positions himself and I can feel the thick head of his cock poking at my soon to be non-virgin fuckhole.

A soon as It goes in I try not to scream. Whoever the fuck said this feels good should have their fucking head chopped off!

**_!_**

In the back of my mind I swear on everything Kyuu is laughing at me."Naruto, I'm going straight in it will hurt more if I take my time." I nod my head and gasp out in pain when it splits me in two. "Fu..fu…fuck…." a thumb comes up to wipe away my tears of pain.

I don't cry when I get stabbed with a kunai, but shove a dick up my ass and I will bawl like a baby!

"You ok Naru" his voice is slightly strained. "So _tight_ and _hoti…._you have to relax baby…" I take in deep breaths and the hand pumping my limp member is actually helping the calming process. "Daddy, your dick is much bigger than 3 fingers…" I feel like my body just got ripped in half…. Damn you symetrics!

After a few idle moments I wiggle my hips. "move …please"

"You don't need to *grunt* tell me twice. I'm not as young as I used to be *grunt*" whatever he's like 30 and I'm 16 that should tell ya something.

He pulls out and moves back in very slowly. I whimper. "Oh Naru! So …oh yeah…tight" His eyes start to close in the bliss I have yet to feel from this. The pace starts to pick up… "Daddy this still …ugh …isn't the …mmm…nicestUGH!"

"Mmm you liked that didn't you…" oh there is no denying that!

"YES! Yes right there! Again!" the pace picks up. Ok so that …does feel ...AMAZING. "RahUgh!Mmmm" I want "mo..re.." I mumble.

"Naru…I can't hear you." Oh no we are not playing this game…"You know you heard me just fine" I grunt out. His hand slips into mine and our hands intertwine next to my head as I look up at him.

A very sharp and hard thrust causes me to "OH _DADDY! DO THAT AGAIN!!!" _my hand tightens around his.

"What was that Naru? I don't think I caught that." Fuck him! I just _screamed that!_

"mo…re! Gawd damn it daddy I want _more!_" my heart feels like it's going to burst when he smile a breathtaking smile at me. He's going so _deep _inside of me that I just can't help but feel so ....full. I can't think. I don't wanna think."Your wish *pant* is my command…"

And oh how he gave me more.

He bends me over so far my knees are near my head and he drives into me hitting my prostate every time. I am literally being _pounded _into the bed...and I _love_ it! Every thrust makes my kness hit next to my head.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" my mantra made him drive in even harder. I try to push back and keep pace. Skin slapping noisily against skin never sounded so _good_.

"Oh kami! Naruto…oh my baby…yesss…Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" his balls continue to slap against my ass. So hot. It's so hot oh daddy I feel like I'm dying. It's too hot!

"can you feel me *groan*, can you feel my big cock *ugh* driving deep into your …oh yeah…tight heat?" squishy sounds sound off with ever pull out and every push in.

"Mmmm fuck you Minato …OH...you KNOW …ah ah ah ah… you know I can feel…" I drawl the word out and reach one of my idle hands into his locks and tug his face to mine. "that _massive_ cock of..Ohhh…yours driving ever so….oh kami…_de-de-deeply_ inside of….ugh…me" he chuckles and leans down to my ear "I feel like I'm dying Daddy!" and he chuckles deeply.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't ever be satisfied unless it's me. I'm going to make you cum so much that you will start to dry ejaculation. *GASP* You're going to _beg _me to stop. Yeah ohh mmm. You will be thoroughly fucked fucked tonight. Love" my heart skips a beat. _Love_..."I thought you ugh said mmm oh oh that you w-were gouhna make l-love to me mmm not fuck m-me." he chuckles and leans down. "Oh they are then ugh same fo-for me. Because either one mmm is filled with love just fo-for ssssSSSss my Naru-baby. And I think you like to hear me talk_ dirty _to you." fuck it. He's right.

"_Naruto,_ I'm getting so close, all thanks to you. _Baby,_ will you do something for daddy?" he pants erratically in my ear.

"At *groan* this moment daddy , I'll do just about anything for you mmmm right now…so _go-go-good!_" so hot so fast! Fuck this feels _incredable_! Gawd how this man has stamina to keep up at this pace is just…fantastic!

"Scream for me…" it was soft, it was low, and I obey.

"FUCK MINATO!" I arch so high that my head goes under my body. Sheer raw pleasure rips through my blood and my nerves. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I think I'm not sure...but I think I just tasted Heaven.

"I'm cumming!" warm liquid sprays inside of me 3 times before it stops. We lay there in a heap of body limbs and the afterglow of sex.

He still inside me, and I don't want this to end. No not yet. Not so soon. I roll us over so our positions are flipped. "Daddy, your baby's gonna make you feel _real_ good." I don't know where this confidence came from, but it just feels natural with him. I can feel his spent member rapidly waking up. When it's as stiff as a board and as hard as a rock I lift myself up from his crotch and slam down wards.

"Shit! Naruto you don't get any looser do you!" I laugh "Hn. And it doesn't get any easier. Ugh mmm. And your going in so much_ deeper daddy_." and run my hands up his chest to rest on his pecks. I lean down and capture lips that should always be mine. My tounge pushes through into his cavern with no resistance and we just bask in the flavors of the other. At the same time I lift back up and gyrate my hips and slam back down. He moans in my mouth and my fingers brush lightly over dusky nipples. We breath in each other's air and stare into one another's eyes.

This is how it's supposed to be.

I move down wards while he groans about my heat on his cock that feels so good and I latch onto his neck and suck at the junction between the shoulder and the neck. Mumbled curses fuse together to create new words.

Hands move down to my waist to help lift me and meet my downwards thrusts. Slick skin against the other's is nothing short of erotic."Kami kami kami kami"

"That's it…you make daddy feel so good hissss!" my eyes roll to the back of my head when I readjust the angle to where I want it. Hiting me even harder in the prostate with the help of gravity. I start to bounce using the balls of me feet to dig in the mattres.

"Oohh. Oh. Oh. Mmm almost there almost there almost there almost…NOOO what are you UGH!" he flips us over and then flips me over again so I'm on my stomach. His arm wraps around my torso and pulls my hips up higher so that he is fucking me doggy style. Oh how Kiba would "Ugh! What was that!?" my dad just chuckles.

He is grabing the base of his cock and twisting it a little to the side inside me then letting it turn back just as he hits my prostate and pulls out. The feeling is… "Emph…AAaahh you idio oh fuck! So good ehmm!" drool is falling out the side of my mouth since the other side is in the mattres. It gets harder and faster. I struggle to breath.

"Ok now I pound you into the mattress…" wow way to make me feel "HOT! Ah ah ah ah ugh mmm! Mmm!" slick skin contacting with another's is so fuckin erotic, and mixed in with the squishing sounds…"There! Your so good! The way you use that *hassss* massive dick is amazing! Oh fuck me harder daddy! Yeah Yeah Yeah just like that just like that. Give it to me! Give it to me daddy! (**A/N** I couldn't resist throwing that in there) So oh oh oh I'm cumming!"

"FUCK! Naruto!"

We collapse once more. Me on one side of the bed and him on the other. I look over at him. Gawd he is beautiful. Sweat slicked clumps of hair cling to his face and he's never looked so good.

_**I'm going to milk everything I can out of this one night stand…**_

"I love you daddy…" I whisper. A large finger goes under my chin and lips press lovingly into my own.

He looks me dead in the eyes and I swear my heart stopped beating. He whispers to me as if the moment will be broken if spoken any louder, and the meaning lost "I love you more than this earth, this village, and the moon, and the sun. I love you to the point that I will break if I lose you." He sounded so convincing, but I know that this is not true. As hokage you have to put the village first. I smile and let myself be swept away by the words and cry digging into his chest and inhaling his scent as if my life depended on it. In a few more hours this will be over.

We rest like this for a while and I sleep. We will enjoy more romps of wild sex before the night is over, but I just want to enjoy this moment right now.

* * *

Its morning and indead we had more romps of wild sex. We even did it in the shower! That I was not expecting. I have woken up next to the man of my dreams.

**_If only I could stay..._**

I slide out the sheets and see it's still dark out. I run into my room and I grab my ninja pack and pause at the window. No last kisses Naruto. He will wake up to that. And leave out the window. "I will always love you." I whisper to the air. Maybe it will reach his ears.

He rolls over and curls up with my pillow and smells it. I chuckle softly "…I love you Naruto…" the words so adoringly spoken leave his lips as if they were a dream. My resolve almost brakes right then and there. I actually took a couple of steps forward. Then I back away as if I had been burned wheni come to my senses. And I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

_**Now is the time to leave…**_

I nod my head to myself and fall out the window.

Good bye….

**

* * *

**

**Minato's P O V **

The sun pours through my curtains and I pat my bed looking for the love of my life…to feel…nothing. I bolt upwards but relax when I can smell food.

"He went to make breakfast." I wish he would have stayed in bed though…we'll have to talk about that. I smile. Kushina was a very beautiful woman who gave me a son, and for that I can't ever thank her enough but I never felt the way I feel about Naruto towards Kushina. Sick or not sick I'm in love with that child.

As I walk down the stairs I see Naruto in an Orange robe and I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso. His bell like laughter fills my heart with joy and he leans his head back on my shoulder.

"I wish this is how it always was, and will be.." I look into those eyes that are similar to my own and frown.

"It will always be like this." I reassure, but his eyes glaze over and he smiles a false smile that upsets me and sets me on edge. "Go sit at the table I'll bring you breakfast." I sit down cautiously… something doesn't feel right.

"Here ya go! Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and waffles! And a cup of orange juice on the side! Made with love!" he smiles a real smile at me and my uneasy isn't as bad. He kisses me lightly on the lips. Almost as if saying …..

"Your not going anywhere you know this right…right…Naruto." He smiles that damn false smile!

"Hey just eat with me ok! It's hot and I made it just for you. I used to do this a lot!" he sits down with his own plate and we make meaningless chit chat that is soothing. But I know exactly what I'm going to ask him when we are done eating. I take the dishes and wash them off. And he grabs me by the hand and pulls me into the living room.

"Your not going anywhere you know this right Naruto." He smiles sadly and cups my face with his hands and I grab one and nuzzle into it desperately. "I love you! Oh gawd Naruto how I love you! Don't leave me…I'll admit it you have me whipped! I'm broken. I didn't want to jeopardize our rocky relationship anymore before now, so I didn't say anything, but if I would have known that you love me to then I would have done this so much sooner. So so much sooner. I can touch you now and I can love you in…" he starts crying. Why is Naruto crying. I grab hold of him and he looks up at me. With the worst smile in the world. A heart breaking smile that makes me want to cry.

Something is off about him. He's thiner. Translucent. Far awa-Then it hits me. I know this jutsu. He's a shadow clone…and since it's translucent...no... no..no no no no no....

"NO! No where are you Naruto! Come back to me! Come back to me!" I shake the clone who cries even harder.

"Why!? Why would you do this to me!? Don't you love me!? Fuck! What did I do wrong! I'll fix it. Was it the teasing? *sniff* Don't tell me it was a mistake! Oh Gawd don't tell me I've scared you off! *sniff* Don't you love me like I love you!?" he smiles that heart breaking smile to me once more. I don't want to see it! I don't want to see it!!!

"I love you more than you probably love me. I love you Minato more than you will ever _know._ I'm doing this for you. You are Hokage. You have to put the village before-"

"I will resign! *sniff* Oh gawd I will resign!" he jumps up out of my reach. "I ruined you dad. Forget it. Many women would love to be with you to bear your children and I'm sure that you will be better off." I snap

"You can't make those decisions for me! And if you don't come back I will run this village into the ground if they don't let me resign. I will leave this village and come find you and ravage you until you understand how much you mean to me!" the clone cried in my arms.

"Just know…I love you Minato…"

**POOF**

He' not gone… he's not gone he's not…

I fall to my knees and bawl. My baby, my angle, my lover, and my love is …

Gone……………..

* * *

**READ This ****so like i said earlyer this will be a story and not a one shot only if i get 20 reviews from people who want it! and not just one or two!**


	2. Set backs

**I give you the continuation of You Are mine! **

**Yaaaa!! right well read**

**I don't own.**

* * *

"Has it really been a year?" I sigh with my hands behind my head. I look into the sky and wonder what I look like from up there and if the love of my life is ok.

Sigh…

"Dad." The endearment passes from my lips and blows away with the wind in my hair.

I left a year ago. The day I left was heartbreaking, but I knew it had to be done. A day later though, it was very hard to convince myself that what I was doing was for the best. I wanted to turn around and run straight into the arms of my father…but I can't…and the longer I waited the harder it was to go back…

Sigh…

Maybe a small peak wouldn't hurt. I've traveled so far and made so many friends, seen so many countries, it's not like I'm a rouge ninja. Then again…I highly doubt that… I don't even know if the arms of my father are still waiting for me. The last image I saw of him was a broken man. I made him broken. I cried like a baby the whole day. It was so hard for me to control the urge I had to just turn around. I could go in and see the village just for a bit.

Right, I'll just see how Konohana is doing. _A get in get out mission! Are you with me Kyuu?_

"_**Unfortunately I will always be with you. Humph so why ask."**_

_Hey I totally didn't ask for your smarty pantsness. _

"_**I still can't believe you had sex with your dad Kit I mean really…and your poor bum…I really wasn't going to heal it but then you just kept whining…"**_

_You are such a jerk. And it's not like you actually said anything while I was-_

"_**Getting royally fucked into a mattress? I don't think you would have listened to me anyways. I mean you were moaning so lo-"**_

_That's enough. I get it geez stop now and spare me._

"_**I don't think I should cut you any slack at all! Your 17 and house the greatest demon in the world! And what do you go do? You bottom! You are and uke and I for one refuse to call you a host. Your just a bit-"**_

_Don't you dare finish that or your gonna wish that-_

"_**Oi! Pay attention you can't just walk around talking to yourself! Oh and do you **_**really**_** wanna go to Konohana. I don't think it's a good idea. And you know my hunches are always-"**_

_Most of the time are correct yes._

"_**Whatever what I mean is this isn't a good idea. I-"**_

_What are you not telling me that I should know._

"_**Let's just say Konohana didn't let your daddy step down and it isn't the …hmmm it wasn't in my opinion but let's just say it is no longer the greatest village in the world. Oh the things your father did to that village." **_

_WHAT!? Why don't they just get rid of him I mean really!_

"_**Because humans are stupid creatures. Your race rivals the dodo bird."**_

_Haha your sooo funny. Spare me. Well I wanna see for my own eyes you old fox._

"_**Fine suite yourself. **_

_It can't be __**that**__ bad right_

"_**Oh you will see!"**_

**Minato P O V**

_**When did the ANBU become blubbering fools who fear their Hokage… oh I know when Naruto left.**_

That's the only thing I found myself thinking about as the fool with a mask on in front of me shook.

A year. A whole fucking year. My baby should be 18 now.

Search party, after search party, after search party, and no Naruto. My patience runs thin.

Women throw themselves at my feet and I can feel nothing but disgust. None of their bodies will ever compare to my Naru's. Every curve, every moan, squeal, _scream_, caress are engraved into my mind. I long for those pools of emotion to look at me. One night made me an addict. One night was all it took to ruin the tolerance I had built up so that I wouldn't rape my son. One night was all it took for him to become my air. And one fucking night was all it took for me to lose it.

"Fuck…" Why would he leave me!? His answer wasn't even adequate enough. I want him. I crave him. I _need_ him. And I _will_ have him. Fuck this village and their opinions. There fucking stupid for keeping me as Hokage.

They didn't let me leave. And I let them have it their way. Now they fear me. And they are correct to do so.

"S-sir…We c-couldn't fin-"

"Stop your fucking shuddering. Speak to me with the dignity of an ANBU. And I figured you wouldn't find him. He is my son." I growl at the last part because I know full and well that I could find him if I got the chance to try.

"I'm S-sorry sir." He sounds sad awwww

"I know you are now leave."

"Yes-sir." And he's gone. Silence. Silence and anger fill me. And guess what…Anger takes over.

"RAH!" the desk turns to ash under my hands. "Where are you!?" I throw the nearest thing by me…which happens to me a lamp.

Sparkles seem to fill the air as it shatters into pieces.

_**I need to go home.**_

After a couple of hand signs I'm in my room. No our room. I walk over to the bed and look at it. I gasp as memories cursed fucking memories flood my mind.

_Sss! Daddy h-harder! Ugh! Yes yes yes! Oh I love you! Minato!_

I choke on air. Sadness like every time I see this bed engulfs me. It puts it cold hand aroundme and I I just. "Naruto…N-n-naru..NARUTO! Oh fuck! Oh Gawd!" My hand shoots up to my mouth as I try to hold in the sobs.

_**Breath Minato before you start to hyperventilate.**_

"I'm so bro-bro-broken without y-you Nn-naruto!" I slowly slide into the bed where I last felt his touch over a year ago.

I grab the pillow and rub my face in it.

Then I whisper the only mantra that calms me.

"Naruto, come home to me. Come back to me. Come back. Come back. Come back…" (**A/N **I almost cried…)

**Naruto's P O V**

_Holy fuck! Kyuu what happened to this place. _

The homes looked like a tornado tore them down and the remaining pieces were used to rebuild the home.

"_**Your father."**_

"State your name and your business." Holy sheet! That's Nara! He looks like he's been through hell!

"Um…Ryusuke Rain…yeah! Ryusuke Rain!" Nara looks at me with bags under his eyes and his high pony tail still high. "And I was looking for a village I might be able to stay within.

Shikamaru glares at me.

"Why are you lying. Who are you really." He performs a couple of hand signs and I am stuck in his shadow controlling jutsu.

"I can sense the chakra you are using to henge yourself. Unhenge yourself now." Sigh it would be Shika that was at the gate.

"Well Shika I can't exactly do that with this jutsu controlling me now can I?" I can see his eye brow twitching from the nick name.

"How do you know my…only Nar…Naruto! Naru is that you!?" I grin at him. They do say he is a genius. I snort "So you gonna let me go now or what?" his look falters for a bit then he looks angry. Uh oh.

"No your coming with me-" I panic. "Not to see my dad right?" he looks at me funny then he starts to walk away. And due to the jutsu I follow.

"That was a very uneventful encounter Shika. Where is my hug!" I know this is no time for jokes but he sounds so serious it's just strange.

Once we get to a secluded area he whips around and grabs my shoulders. I still don't move…hmm new jutsu maybe? I should have whipped around too righ- I'm cut off by a shake.

"Do you have any idea the _hell_ your father has put this village through for you?!" I look into wild brown eyes that quickly flickering right and left while observing my face.

"I should throw you to him and and fuck Naruto why did you leave!?" I look at him. What has my father put this village through?

"Shika…" I say his name cautiously. "I only came to see how the village was that is all. I plan on leaving to-" My response is not what he wants to hear. The grip on my shoulders intensifies. "You just came to look. You just came to look!?" he asks hysterically. " We thought you fucking died Naruto! We thought you may have become a fucking rouge nin! You can't just leave your fucking village in the middle of the night! For Kami sakes Naruto! I missed no we missed the hell out of you! Do you know the rampage your father goes on every time we send out a search party and we don't find you!? Do you know!?" My eyes widen. What has happened to Shika? His grip on me gets harsher and I wince.

"I'm sorry Shika…but why don't you kick him from being Hokage? I mean if he's that ba-"

"Because if he leaves Naruto…we just lost another one of our best ninjas!"

"That's not true Shika! You guys are all our best ninjas! Your IQ Shika is amazing. Heck you can even be Hokag-" he shakes me again. At some point I started looking down.

"What." He spat "you don't want to be Hokage anymore?" he sneers at me.

"Look Shika I…I can't be here anymore" I look down again.

"And why the fuck not."

"I just can't…" he laughs a laugh that makes me question his mental stability.

"You. Just. Can't. Hmmm I don't like that answer Naru…Not at all. That's ok. You just can't then I will _make you."_

_Kyuu…help me out here._

**

* * *

**

**Ohhh what's gonna happen now!**

**Review and find out!**


	3. Bottles of beer on the wall

**I give you the continuation of You Are mine! **

**Yaaaa!! right well read and if you liky tellizemezies!!! **

**I don't own. If i did whoah it would be like tha most viewed show eva! It' be like....*drools***

* * *

"Shika…calm down" he chuckles his head bowed low with only his shoulders moving.

"You want me to calm down?" he looks straight into my eyes and something inside of me tells me too-

**_"Kit…move…now. Get away from him, let him calm down." _**

_You ain't got to tell me twice!_

I pivot around sensing the danger of my good friend, and bolt…or at least I tried to bolt.

The damn jutsu was still on me!

"Now now Naruto I can't just have you running around trying to leave now can I? Hmmm? No I can't."

_Wait…he said he's going to make me stay! How can he make me…?_

"Now that I think about it _Naruto_ I only see 1 very good option for me to choose. Since you did say I have an amazing IQ…send you to your father. The one who started this _damn_ mess." The word comes out of his mouth with distaste and he shakes my shoulders once more. "Yeah and let _you_ deal with his crazy ass! Fuck Naruto! A year! A _fucking_ year and this is what a once proud village has come too."

"How is this my fault!? Huh did you ever even think that maybe I don't _want_ to be a part of this vill-" a sting comes to my cheek and my head whips to the side. It wasn't hard but it was filled with emotion.

"You shut your mouth! You shut your gawd damned mouth right now Naruto! Don't you finish that sentence! Don't you fucking finish that sentence!" his voice breaks and if I could move my _arms _I would have embraced him already. "We searched for you high and _low_. I made so many tactical plans…I-you, ugh! I don't even understand how _I_ of all people did not catch you! I failed so many times…I oh gawd I"

I could see the signs of tears hitting is eyes as he shook his head from side to side once more. He looks at me with confused, hurt, angry…longing eyes?

"Shika…did you…miss me?" his grip slackens on my shoulders.

"Naruto…if you were here-if you had stayed…even if you couldn't have stopped your father…you would have made so many people's outlook on life so much better. So many people are scared for life in a time span of a year. So yes Naruto. I missed you." He speaks in low tones softly and if I could just move my arms!

"I felt important to the village with you around…everyone did. Kiba, Neji, Shino, hell Sasuke admitted he came back and would only stay for you. But you left. Of your own free will. We all figured something really bad must have happened. But no nothing did you just…left."

"Shika come on let me go."

"NO! NO!" he shakes his head hysterically and backs away from me. "YOU'RE," a finger points at me and he tilts his head to the side in a very creepy like manor "NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY! OH NO OH NONONONO YOU! Are coming with me to the hokage. Let your father deal with your treacherous ass!"

"Shika. Shika! Calm down I'm not going to run just let me go ok." Shaking his head furiously he won't met my eyes. To me he reminds me of a hurt child who got abandoned and doesn't want to be abandoned again.

"No! You-you'll leave again! No you're going to stay in my justu!"

"Then Shika release my arms ok." He shakes once more.

"No cuz your going to do something!" what happened to the laid back guy I used to know?

"I promise you I won't. Believe it." His head hangs.

"I already did believe it once. Not again." He looks up at me. I think I'm gonna break. Oh fuck Shikamaru don't cry! Don't look at me like that!

"Oh Jesus Shika just let me go and come here!" the jutsu drops and I met the falling body half way. My knees collide with the concrete pavement and he bawls in my arms.

"Ssshh its ok Shika. Shika I am right here. Naru's got you. Hey hey it is ok. Ssshhh ssshhh." I rock him back and forth and we just sit there.

The grip on my shirt tightens. The black material bunches in his grasp. (**A/N** He is now wearing a black shirt if I didn't already say so lol)

"Why ja go Naru! Why ja *GASP* havtago! Everyones so scard Naruto sofuckingscared-" what has my father done? How-what has he done to make Shika into this.

"He knew all our weaknesses Naruto! All of them! He he fuck oh gawd Choji!. He-" Suddenly he gasps and while putting me at arm's length shoots me a glare. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrUMPH!" my limbs lock up all motion of my own free will is taken from me. The jutsu is placed by on me and his hand is over his mouth. He makes a couple of hand signs with the other hand and removes his hand while mine stays there. Yet another improvement to his jutsu.

I look at him pleadingly.

Chocolate eyes look at me with mock. "I know that look all too well. It's the look Choji gave your father when he saw you leave the village." Resentment, hate, and sorrow flow of in floods towards me.

My eyes widen.

"Do you know what happened? Huh Naruto? I can't talk to my best friend anymore Naruto. I haven't even _seen _him Naruto. It's almost been a year now. Do you know what happened?" he makes some more hand signs and the shadows spring to life.

"Do you?" the shadow forms a hand and grips my wrist "Answer me." His voice is deadly and the shadow rips my hand from my mouth. My shoulder muscle feels like it is ripping. The previous jutsu that bound my hand to my face is now working against me and hurts like hell. My hand tries to return back to my mouth stronger now and I almost scream. My arm is trying to leave the socket to get back to my face.

"Oh frick! Shika! Oh gawd Shika stop! Stop it hurts!" he sneers

"Choji said that too. Except," he approaches me and his hand grips my jaw like steal. "he cried. I don't see any tears from you Naruto." He says nearly emotionlessly. Where are all the people of the village!? Do they not hear this! "Maybe if you cry I will release one of the jutsus ne?"

"Ugh! Fuck S-s-Shika! It burns!"

"Oh and you havn't even answered my question how rude." He gestures for another hand to be created from the shadows, and it slides into my hair almost lovingly, as if to relive the pain. Then it yanks. My mouth falls open in a silent plea and my arm burns 10X worst as it tries to get back to the place where it was previously commanded to stay.

"Yes! -h-happen too CHOJI!"

**_"Holy fuck Kit! What is wrong with this guy! I thought he was the smartest out of the bunch."_**

_He is that's what I'm worried about. Oh shit this hurts. Can't you numb the pain or fuck something._

"Your father beat Choji till he was a bloody pulp, healed him, beat the shit out of him again, healed him, broke his arm, then threw him in some fucking prison somewhere with no visiting rights, no sunlight, gawd knows about food, and worst of all…his PARENTS NARUTO! HIS FUCKING PARENTS HAD TO WATCH! Just fucking sit there and and and do nothing! Choji didn't cry out at first. He said nothing. HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!? ALL BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" The shadow hand pulls harder. I'm bent over into a bridge like position and my eyes roll to the back of my head as my arm continues to try and rip out of its socket.

Now let me explain something. Yes I have suffered worst injuries, but the thing is…I haven't suffered any in so long that this _pain_ is unbearable. And I can't _even fathom_ the idea that I have taken kunai to the face.

Shikamaru seems to snap back to reality. He looks at me confused. He doesn't seem to understand why I'm in so much pain. Then it dawns on him. I haven't felt pain in so long that-

The jutsus let go of me all at one and I fall limp to the concrete and try to breath.

_So much for being a Nija! Fuck that hurt._

"Get up. We're going to go see the Hokage."

"How *pant* can you blame *pant* my father's actions *cough* on me." Shikamaru whips around and stares me down.

"Because if you hadn't left none of this would have happened. This I know for damn sure! Fucking IQ or no IQ I know this is a _fact!" _he spat."Choji _has_ to eat. It's not an option! If he doesn't he can die! He needs large amounts of food and I highly _doubt_ your sick father gave him-"

"FUCK OFF SHIKA! _Sick father!?_ How dare you! You don't know the _mental_ pain and _physical_ pain he is suffering. Don't you open your gawd damned mouth! I've heard you out I've talked to you and what do you do? You fucking hurt me?!" my voice goes up a notch.

"You dare balme the outcome of this village on my _father?! _He is but _one _man! Weaknesses or no weaknesses one man can not oppose a unified _village!_ You should have let him resign or something! He is not the fucking strongest in the village and even if he is, its call chakra runs out at some point! Muscles tire at some point! Where is that brain of yours located huh!? Or did you lose it when you "lost" Choji? Hmmm? Fuck you! Fuck you to hell and back again! You you-"

His head is buried in the crook of my neck and his arms are wrapped around me. "This whole village couldn't come up with what you just did in a matter of seconds. You why didn't you stay."

**_"What the fuckinghello is _wrong_ with that child! Bi-polar freak! We need to leave this village before you have to go wring your shirt out from this unstable brats tears, or worst *GASP* get fucked into the floor cuz your father finds you! OH the disgrace! It's not even the fact that you did a guy its the fact that you! RAH! Why!? Why!? Why must you be the uke! Just be seme to anything that has heat and is nice and tight and I am good! I'm the Nine tails! The greatest chakra beast eva! I rock people with my amazingness! And I get stuck in a fuckable's body…and he has been fucked! Rah! I dominate not get owned! I bend the lovely heat sacks over and drive them into oblivion making them call out my name! Not the other way around! You-I we share the same body! Have some pride! Steals some fromthe duck butt headed brat or something. He has enough to spare 10X over! No f that shit I take that back! It's that damn clans fault I'm stuck in a fuckable's body in the first place! Uchiha's you will pay one day! Mark my wor-thoughts no technically they are words so, mark my words I will get you back! Vengeance is mine! Muwahahahaha!"_**

_Shut up! Hahaha and I'm going to have to see my father at somepoint and it's really not like Shikam-_

**_"You mean bi-polar, unstable, freaky genus, crazy, crybaby boy? Who may I add is probably gay for his fat friend or you?"_**

_Shut up he's just in a really bad mood._

**_"Oh the event wasn't even that traumatizing! I've seen you shit more traumatiz-"_**

_OK!!!!! I GET IT! SHUT UP!_

"I'm taking you to the Hokage now." he says warily.

_**"See I told you he was bi-polar look at him! Ha and your going to see your dad anyways!? Wow you just want to get laid! Ugh turn around and make a run for it let genius boy over here go emo like your duck but friend and slit his wrist. Since his life is **_**so hard _without his fat friend." _**Kyuubi chakles in my head. I nod my head in respons to Shika not to aggrivate him anymore than what he is and test his unstable brain and to make Kyuu stop laughing at him and follow him out into the desolated streets.

**Minato's P O V**

"58 bottles of beer on the wall 58 bottles of beer on the wall 58 bottles of beer you take one down and pass it around 58 bottles of beer on the wall. 57 bottle-"

**Knock**

"You may enter." Oh what coward is next to tell me some other news.

"Sir um we have a request for an A rank mission from the-"

"I don't give a shit who gets it. Fight for it if you must. Leave." The door closes. What was that guy even saying?

**SLAM**

"Minato! We will not take this any longer! Have you no shame for what you have done to this prideful village!" I look at my two old people advisers. And as the old woman open her mouth he knew it was time to find a really good set of ear plugs.

All she does is nag nag nag nag. And it was getting really old, really annoying, really fast.

"No not really you should know this by now. All you got to do is let me go and I'll be on my wa-"

"It's unhealthy to have this much conviction about your son! The village comes first as Hokag-!" In a flash Minato's hand is on her throat and her back is slammed into the giant wooden doors behind her.

"Say it. Say it and see what happens." My eyes narrow and I can feel her shiver under her wrinkly skin. The male adviser tries to speak and I silence him quickly. "I asked to _resign_. I will not place my son _behind_ a village I care little for at this point. You drove yourselves to this point! Not I! So before you continue your rant on what I have done wrong think about what you have done wrong." She claws at my hand and I drop her body to the floor.

She coughs and sputters and the male just pushes his glasses up and bows. "Leave me and do not come back unless you have valuable information to speak of." I walk back to my desk.

Village over the love of my life. I don't thinks so. Life doesn't work that way.

I plop in my desk. Hmmm where was I? Oh "57 bottles of beer on the wall 57 bottles of be-"

**Knock knock knock**

"Enter." Sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"You take one down and pass it around 57 bottles of beer on the wall. Hi dad." I shoot up from my see and stare before me at hoarfrost eyes, sun-kissed skin, hair that rivals the sun's shine, and a smile as if he hasn't been gone for a year.

Before me is my…

"_Naruto!?"_

* * *

**Sorry about the crazy Shika he gets better soon lol**

**You asked for it i did it! and now i wanna know did it suck was it bad i laughed but then again your not me! I give you Naru shaped cookie if you review! O.o sound fair to you?**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Important that you know lol AN

**I am really sorry! So the next chapter has to be rewritten by muwah because the other one crashed so i am just letting ya know it will take a bit to be rewritten sorry guys!!! Don't worry i remember most of it just gots to put it on ink or cyber ink what ever it is lol and and there is no spell check so it might take even longer. Don't hate me and hopefuly you will read it and not lose interest for when it comes out lol later.  
**

**PS I am not going to discontinue this story either. I just have to rewrite the very long fing chapter...sigh...Oops i gave you a hint oh well  
**


End file.
